five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hydrotoni's FNAF Story (Fanfiction)
Hydrotoni's FNAF Series A Fanmade Story of FNAF. Check out our YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkBLhOWrsHZRBlEFWdjjsDQ =Chapter 1: FNAF4= Night 1: Home Alone Rayn and Raqin are cousins who hate each other. Rayn thinks he is so smart and Raqin thinks he is so gangsta. They are forced to live with each other for 5 nights while their parents go for camping. Their parents think they are too young for camping. They hired a babysitter but they don't have enough money. So the babysitter only comes to their house from 6:00AM – 12:00AM. They had to share the same bedroom and the same bed (Rayn's Room at Rayn's House) because that was the safest room. IF something passes the laser system at night, it will automatically shut down the doors at Rayn's Room. When the babysitter leaves at 12, Raqin and Rayn have a conversation: Raqin: Hey, you awake? Rayn: Yeah, why would i not be. Raqin: Hey, Hey, Hey, Rayn: WHAT. Raqin: I hate you. Rayn: Same here Rayn's Teddy Bear (Freddy) Its actully a haunted teddy bear created by the Purple Guy. The Purple Guy gave it to Rayn cuz Purple guy thinks Rayn and Raqin will ruin his future. Purple Guy activated the Teddy and the Teddy made haluscinations of The Nightmare Animatronics and a haluscination of the power going off. The teddy made the haluscination only to Raqin and Rayn. Rayn became hungry and asked Raqin to go to the kitchen and takes some cookies for him. Raqin, Knowing that Rayn is scared, Kindly goes to the kitchen for Rayn. He saw Chica at the Kitchen and Ran back to the Bedroom: Rayn: Where's my cookies? Raqin: Cookie my Butt, There was a hideous Monster at the kitchen. Rayn: PSSHHH, That's highly impossible. There are no monsters in the dark. You only say that cuz you wanna be mean to me and don't get my cookies. Raqin: There was an actual Monster, wait, if you know there are no monsters in the dark than why are you scared. Rayn: Cuz, there might be an intruder in the house. Raqin: And why you asked me to go down? Rayn: Cuz you don't know that there might be an intruder cuz you dumb and im not. Here i will prove it, there are no monsters. Rayn goes outside and sees Bonnie... Rayn: Okay, Your Right! THERE ARE MONSTERS! They both scream.. Raqin: NOTHING IS GONNA STOP THEM, IM SORRY FOR ALL THE RUDE THINGS I SAID Rayn: SAME HERE, IF WE SURVIVE, I WANNA BE BFFs, I WANNA BE A BRO. I NEVER HAD A BRO! BUT ITS TOO LATE! NOTHING CAN STOP THEM The babysitter enters the house and they stop haluscinating. Rayn: Except That. Night 2: Little Buddies Rayn and Raqin played together all day and made their own little cinema in Rayn's bedroom. They wanted to watch a PG18 Movie when their babysitter leaves. They got bean bag chairs and everything! When Rayn pressed the play button, The lights turn off.. Raqin: Did you broke everything?! Rayn: Nope, this is the TV remote, not the electricity remote, That remote is destroyed years ago.. Raqin: Whatever, this must be the same thing that happened last night too! Raqin looks behind him... Raqin: Rayn, Did you always have 3 Little teddy bears that looked like monsters on your bed? Rayn: Nonsense! (looks behind) RUN! They run out of the room... Raqin: Where should we run, Rayn: To the attic, there are some flashlights there! They ran to the attic and got a flashlight. Raqin wanted to be brave and returned to the bedroom with a flashlight. The flashlight scared away the little monster teddies and it even scared away the chica and bonnie. Rayn: YES! According to my watch its almost the time when our babysitter comes. Raqin: Why you want mean lady fun killer to come. Rayn: cuz, according to my theory, when she comes, the scary things are gone. 6AM Happens Rayn: Told ya Night 3: Ending The Haluscinations Their babysitter finds out that they wanted to watch a PG18 Movie. She called their parents and they will come home the next night. Right before 12. Rayn installed locks on their doors. Than, 12AM happened. Raqin locked all the locks... Rayn: I wanted to do it! Raqin: you do all the tech stuff, i will do all the easy and brave stuff. They heard something coming from the closet. They opened it and Nightmare Foxy was there. They unlocked their locks and ran from Foxy. Raqin: I remmeber, My mom said if we start to see things, drink this milk. They went to the kitchen to pour the milk in a glass. They drink the milk ans the haluscinations are gone. It was 3AM. They felled down on the floor and sleep. Night 4: Purple Guy At 12AM, They were not scared of anything now. They had the milk ready and everything. Purple Guy figured out that the boys drink the milk. Purple Guy entered the house and he tripped the laser system. The laser system shuts down and locks all the doors in the bedroom. They were terrified, they drinked the milk again and it was not a Haluscination. Purple guy goes to their bedroom and see that it was locked. He went to the kitchen and took a knife. He destroyed the door using the knife and entered the room. They were hiding in the closet. Purple Guy opened the closet door and raised his knife. Raqin's Father knocked Purple Guy out from behind. The whole family came back from camping cuz they wanted to punish them for almost watching a PG18 Movie. They did not want to punish them cuz they were nearly killed... Night 5: Fredbear Raqin stilled had to stay at Rayn's House cuz his parents were too tired from camping. They still stayed in the same bedroom. Before 12AM, The haunted teddy bear walked out of the house and get some other teddies. They all murged into a monstrous creature (Fredbear). 6AM. Their parents scream for help when they saw Fredbear. Rayn and Raqin came and saw Fredbear locking the door of their parents room. Fredbear said "You have send my creator to jail. Now you will pay!". Raqin shines the flashlight at Fredbear and Fredbear did not ran. They know that is real Monster. Rayn had a plan. The plan was: Raqin distracts Fredbear while Rayn gets a tazer from his dad's office. The plan happened and raqin brings fredbear to rayn and rayn tazes Fredbear. Fredbear turns into a pile of Teddy Bears. They burned the teddy bears and than... Rayn: MOM! DAD! That big huge scary monster was here for the whole time you were gone! But there were more monsters than him but they were just haluscinations created by the man (purple guy) who tried to kill us, well, that's my theory at least. That monster was real and we were so surprised! How dare you guys leave us alone like that Raqin: Yeah! what he said! Their parents apologised to their kids and for now on, They will never leave their kids alone like that until they are 18. =Chapter 2: FNAF2= Night 1: New Jobs Rayn and Raqin are now grown up and they want to find jobs. They keep getting fired and than, Rayn wanted to go to his favourite restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They went there and it turns out that there is a job offering for Nighttime Security Guards. They became the night guards. At 12AM, they started to walk around the place. They found a secret room that has 2 buttons. Raqin pushed Rayn into one of the buttons and the toy animatronics moved. They started to notice them moving and hide in the Security room. Rayn watch the cameras and Raqin watch the doors just in case the animatronics wanted to get them. They Did! Raqin close the doors. Rayn reminded Raqin that The doors had betteries. Raqin said "Do you want batteries or a life man, Make up your mind". It was 6AM and they leaved. Night 2: Mangle's Birth It was the second night and they wanted to find a flashlight cuz Raqin forgot to buy one when Rayn was reading articles about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. So they went to the storage room while avoiding the Animatronics. They went to storage but it was too dark. They opened the window and it was a stormy night. They noticed a broken animatronic skeleton with a head (Mangle) sitting there looking decayed. They get the flashlight and went out. They remmebered that the flashlight scared away the monsters when they were kids. They tested it on the animatronics when they got off staged and it worked, they scared them. 6AM happened. It was still rainy but they don't care cuz they wanted to get the hell out of there. Than, a lightning bolt came from the sky and entered the window that Raqin and Rayn opened at storage. The lightning hit Mangle and Mangle's Eyes started to shine... Night 3: Mangle's Night When They came back for another night, They went to see the skeleton animatronic that Rayn wanted to call Mangle. Mangle was gone. He was actual at the ceiling of the storage room. Mangle almost bite Rayn's Head when Raqin pushed Rayn. They ran away from Mangle than Rayn had a plan called "Tangle The Mangle". Rayn runs to the right hallway and Raqin runs to the left. Mangle will get confused and follow one of them. Whichever one he follows, that one must close the door and crush mangle. They do the plan and Mangle follows Raqin. Raqin runs into the security office and slam the door in mangle's face. They noticed that Toy Freddy was sitting on the security chair. They ran to the right hallway and 6AM Happened. They left the place but before they left. Rayn recorded a sound coming from the animatronics. Night 4: The Golden Ball Rayn put the recording in his computer and re coded it and got a sentence. "Dont let them find the Golden Ball". Another Night at work and they tried to find the Golden Ball. They split up, Raqin tries to find it at the prize corner and Rayn tries to find it at the Ball Pit. They awaken Marionet and Balloon Boy. Marionet Scares the crap out of Raqin and they both have a chase scene. Meanwhile, Balloon Boy takes his sign and hit it at Rayn into the ball pit. Under the ballpit, there's a golden ball. Rayn touches it and the ball goes in his body. His hand was shining. He swim up the ballpit and takes balloon boy's sign and hit it at him. Balloon Boy ran away. Rayn goes to Raqin and he scares away Marionet. Raqin said "how you do that?". Rayn said "I just touched a golden ball and it went inside my body. It must have scared away the doll". 6AM happened and they ran out. Night 5: Old VS New 12AM, Rayn had an idea of switiching on the other switch at the secret room. They switch it on and it turned onn the old animatronics from FNAF1. Old Freddy said "Thank You, I need to tell you guys something. You must insert the Golden Ball into a machine behind stage. Than it will take out all of the souls from the Toy animatronics and give it to us". Raqin, Rayn, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy fights The Toy Animatronics. The Old Animatronics distracted them while Raqin sends Rayn to the back stage. He finds the machine and puts Rayn inside it. Than it takes out 5 Toy Animatronic Souls (Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle & Balloon Boy) and puts it in the four old Animatronics. There was one soul left. That soul entered the golden ball and the golden ball came out of Rayn's Body and revealed a secret Room. 3AM, The secret room is a room that haves Golden Freddy. Rayn wears the golden freddy suit to the Halloweeen Party. Raqin wears a Samurai Costume and they both party all night long. Than, Rayn and his band performed "Just Gold" in the party. While he was singing. Purple Guy was looking into a window at the party and said "DANM IT! I have tried to kill them since they were children. They are soon gonna stop my work as a murderer if i dont kill them soon, well, time for phase 3" He wears the SpringTrap suit and than "Time for more killing" =FNAF Side Story: Purple Guy's Origins= In 1987, Purple Guy's father adopted Purple Guy. Purple Guy's Father was also a Murderer and he tell his son all about Dead bodies and How they smell. Purple Guy (as a child) tell all his classmates about Dead Bodies and they did not wanted to be friends with him. He was so alone and than he became friends with 5 ghosts. When he was an adult, Purple Guy made robot suits for the ghosts. The ghost entered the suits and betrayed purple guy. Than Purple Guy destroyed the animatronics and made new ones for the ghost. The new animatronics (toy animatronics) also tried to kill him so Purple Guy made a secret room that has two switches. One that ons the old and one that ons the new. Than, his dad told him, some kids, if they die, they will have ghosts just like purple guy's childhood friends. So purple guy became insane and made a SpingTrap Suit. The suit had a promblem. If you wear it for too long than it will take away you sould bit by bit but it will give you speed, strength and jump boost. Since he is crazy, he wear it in a haunted house and keep killing kids for their ghosts. But only some have them, purple guy keep killing and killing until his father said that two people (Raqin and Rayn) will destroy Purple Guy's Work. So Than, The whole FNAF Story happens. =Chapter 3: FNAF3= Night 1: The Haunted House It was 11AM, Raqin and Rayn wanted to watch a movie. Than, The doorbell rang. Raqin opened the door and springtrap jumpscares him. Than, Rayn goes to the door and sees a knocked Out Raqin, He looks behind him and gets Jumpscared. 12AM, They both woke up in the Haunted House where Purple Guy kills kids. The Haunted House theme was a prison so they woke up in a prison. SpringTrap sends them a video. SpringTrap: You have awaken in my home. Have you met the new Animatronics? You haven't?! Go meet them, there's a key beside the bed, use it to unlock the jail cell, than find all the new Animatronics. Or should i says Ghosts, HEUHEUHUEHUEHUE! Good Luck, Not. They went out of the prison and find the animatronics. After That, 6AM Happens and the Haunted House Opens. They go out and went back home. Night 2: Maze Maniac The same thing happened at 11AM. They woke up in the middle of a maze. Springtrap sends them a video. SpringTrap: You guys are awaken in my maze, don't go to the wrong path or not i will be there waiting to kill you. They went through the maze, Rayn accidently goes to the wrong path and SpringTrap comes with a knife in super speed. Raqin pushes Rayn and Rayn was saved. They managed to make it out of the maze and than the night was over. Night 3: Treasure Hunt The same thing happened at 11AM. They were awaken in their jailcell. SpringTrap send a video SpringTrap: Lets go on a Treasure Hunt. Find Freddy's Hat, Foxy's Hook, Chica's Cupcake, Bonnie's Guitar and Balloon Boy's Balloon. Rayn And Raqin finds the stuff and before they send it back to their jail cell. They found a security room. That have security cameras. They wanted to keep it a secret so that they can find where SpringTrap is so they can find him and have a fight. They send the things back to their JailCell and they went out of the Haunted House. Night 4: Escape Challenge They awaken in the same Jailcell and SpringTrap sends a video. Spingtrap: Time for an Escape Challenge like the ones in SAW. I put a key in Ryan's Head next to his ear. Raqin, you have a knife beside you. Use it to cut a hole in Ryan's Head to get the key out. Or not, you will stay there for the rest of your life. Raqins takes the knife and chases Rayn. Rayn said to wait and he slams his head into the iron bars. A little bit of the key came out of his ear. Raqin pulls out the key and hirts Rayn badly. They both go to the security camera room and tries to find Springtrap. Actully, Springtrap is behind them and SpringTrap jumpscare them. They were fainted for the whole day after Night 4. Night 5 (more like Day 5): The Fight They awaken in a room and Springtrap raises his knife and almost killed Raqin, Raqin wakes up Rayn and they both fight SpringTrap. SpringTrap knocked out Rayn and Raqin was mad. The five ghost (FNAF3 Freddy, Balloon Boy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie) each holds a body part of Springtrap. Springtrap's Blood came out and he died because he wore it for too long. Raqin could not carry Rayn and the Ghost tell Raqin about the powers of the suit. Raqin wears the SpringTrap suit and carries Rayn out. The build almost falling down. They escaped and warned everyone to run away from the building falling down by itself. Raqin passed out cuz of the suit. He woke up in a hospital and the doctor said.. Doctor: You lost 15% of your blood. You lucky your friend donated some to you. Rayn came into the room with a wheelchair. They both hug each other becuz they wanted to thank each other for saving each other's Life... =Chapter 4: Five Night's At Snowys= Basics: Snowy is a penguin, Katniss is a Cat, Milky is a Cow, Horns is a Deer, Crowbird is an Owl. They are the band at Snowy and The Gang's Pizza Located in an Emerald City. Night 1: A New Pizza Restaraunt Rayn and Raqin are Old (30 Years Old) and They had a friend named "Raze". Raze loved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Freddy Fazbear's Is getting destroyed because it was saving room for a children's Hospital. Raze was so sad and than Rayn and Raqin told him about everything that happened when they work there as Nightguards. Raze did not belived them, he said "you guys are quite old, i think your seeing things". Rayn said its true and Raze was made at them. Than, They had a phone call saying "HELP!". Rayn Tracked down the phone call and it was at Emerald City. They go there by car and they were tired, they saw a place that look like Freddy Faz's. It was called Snowy and The Gang's Pizza. They went there and see the animatronics moved. They said "we dont have jobs here so we can leave like right now" They left and than Snowy Said "Come Again!" Night 2: New Jobs They tracked down the phone coming from a mansion. They entered the mansion and saw a guy laughing at a very scary story on the TV. That guy was Purple Guy's Father. He wanted revenge at them for killing his son (SpringTrap). Purple Guy's Dad gave them jobs as a nightguards at his mansion because he needed protection from the animatronics living across the street (Not). Meanwhile, At Raze's Apartment, he got a letter from Raqin saying that they are leaving town for a week. Raze did not care cuz he was mad and sad. 12AM. Animatronics came from across the street and Rayn had an idea. He shined the light at them on the street so the neighbours will see them. Snowy and The Gang did not want to get seen by people so he went back to the Pizzaria. Raqin looks at the security cameras coming from the swimming pool. Snowy the penguin swimming out of the swimming pool... Raqin: You good at swimming right Ryan? Rayn: why you asked that? Yes i am Raqin: can you check the swimming pool behind the mansion Rayn: Okay Rayn went to the swimming pool and saw snowy. He ran away from snowy and got a plan. He made an electric poll fall down on snowy. Meanwhil, Katniss the Cat goes to the security room but than Raqin shuts the doors. Rayn comes to the security room and sees Katniss and run. Rayn went in the house from the backdoor, to the kitchen and takes boiling water and trows it at Katniss. Katniss face is hot. Than rayn returns to the security room and 6AM Happens Night 3: Getting Known Raze comes to Emerald City to find Raqin and Rayn. 12AM. Raqin and Rayn had another night in their new jobs. Raze saw Animatronics coming across the street and he hides in a bush and takes a video of them moving. He posts it on YouTube but than, Crowbird the owl was behind him and he knocks Raze out cold and brings him to Snowy and The Gang's Pizza. Than, Rayn and Raqin just had a regular night in their new jobs. Night 4: Rescue Mission 12AM. Raze finally wakes up and calls Raqin. Raze said he needed them to go to Snowy and The Gang's Pizza to save him. They went there at 1AM. They went tp get Raze but they were trapped in the security room there. Raze said "I BELIVE YOU GUYS NOW, JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE". Raqin and Rayn said "I Told You So". They checked the cameras and its FNAF1 all over again. 6AM Happened and they retuned to Purple Guy's Dad's Mansion. Night 5: Golden Snowy Purple Guy's Dad knows why Ryan and Raqin can stop Purple Guy. Purple Guy's Dad goes to his basement and gets a Golden Snowy Suit. He wears it and Fights Ryan and Raqin. After Ryan and Raqin deafeats Him, Raqin had a broken bone and Rayn told Raze to call for help. Raze's Phone 0% Battery, there was public phone near Snowy and The Gang's Pizza. He ran away from all the animatronics and call 911. Right before police came, rain happened. The Golden Snowy Suit was effected by the rain. There was a size changer button. The rain tampered with it and Golden Snowy's Suit change size into a smaller size. The size was too small until he died because of lost of blood. The police came and destroyed the mansion and the Pizzaria. Rayn and Raqin got married and had kids. They send their kids to school. When Rayn and Raqin left them at school. A Snowy animatronic was on top of the school. To Be Continued.... Category:Stories